List of Pal Super Nintendo Entertainment System games
90 Minutes European Prime Goal Aaahh!!! Real Monsters ACME Animation Factory ActRaiser Actraiser 2 Addams Family Values Addams Family, The Addams Family, The: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt Adventures of Batman & Robin, The Adventures of Dr. Franken, The Adventures of Mighty Max, The Adventures of Tintin, The: Prisoners of the Sun Aero the Acro-Bat Aero the Acro-Bat 2 Aguri Suzuki F-1 Super Driving Air Cavalry Al Unser Jr.'s Road to the Top Aladdin Alfred Chicken Alien 3 Alien vs. Predator All-American Championship Football Amazing Tennis (David Crane's) American Tail, An: Fievel Goes West Animaniacs Another World Arcade's Greatest Hits Arcade's Greatest Hits: The Atari Collection 1 Ardy Lightfoot Arkanoid Art of Fighting Asterix Asterix & Obelix Axelay B.O.B. Barkley Shut Up and Jam! Bass Master Classic Pro Edition Batman Forever Batman Returns BattleClash Battletoads & Double Dragon Battletoads in Battlemaniacs Beauty and the Beast Beavis and Butt-Head Beethoven: The Ultimate Canine Caper Best of the Best Championship Karate Big Sky Trooper Biker Mice from Mars BioMetal BlackHawk Blazing Skies Blues Brothers, The Boogerman Boxing Legends of the Ring Brainies, The Brawl Brothers Breath of Fire II Brett Hull Hockey Brutal: Paws of Fury Bubsy II Bubsy in: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage Bulls vs. Blazers and the NBA Playoffs Cal Ripken Jr. Baseball California Games II Cannon Fodder Captain America and the Avengers Captain Commando Carrier Aces Casper Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss Champions World Class Soccer Champions World Class Soccer: PSG Championship Pool Chaos Engine, The Chessmaster, The Choplifter III Chuck Rock Clay Fighter Clay Fighter 2: C2: Judgment Clay Claymates Cliffhanger Congo's Caper Cool Spot Cutthroat Island Cybernator Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions Darius Twin Daze before Christmas Death and Return of Superman Demolition Man Demon's Crest Dennis Desert Fighter Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf Dino City Dino Dini's Soccer Dirt Racer Dirt Trax FX Donald in Maui Mallard Donkey Kong Country Donkey Kong Country 2 - Diddy's Kong Quest Donkey Kong Country 3 - Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Doom Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls Dracula, Bram Stoker's Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension Dragon Ball Z: La Legende SAIEN Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden Dragon Ball Z: Ultime Menace Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story Dragon's Lair Drakkhen Dungeon Master Earth Defense Force Earthworm Jim Earthworm Jim 2 Eek! The Cat Equinox Eric Cantona Football Challenge ESPN Baseball Tonight Euro Football Champ Exhaust Heat F-Zero F1 Pole Position F1 Pole Position 2 F1 World Championship Edition Family Dog Fatal Fury Fatal Fury 2 Fatal Fury Special Fever Pitch Soccer FIFA '97 FIFA International Soccer FIFA Road to World Cup '98 FIFA Soccer '96 Final Fight Final Fight 2 Final Fight 3 Firemen, The First Samurai Flashback Flintstones, The Flintstones, The: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock Foreman for Real Boxing Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball Frantic Flea Full Throttle: All-American Racing Fun 'n Games: Paint Games Music Style George Foreman's KO Boxing Ghoul Patrol Gods Goof Troop GP-1 Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey & Minnie, The Hagane: The Final Conflict Harley's Humongous Adventures Harvest Moon Hebereke's Popoitto Hebereke's Popoon Hole In One Golf Home Alone Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Hook Humans Hungry Dinosaurs Hunt for Red October, The Hurricanes Hyper V-Ball HyperZone Illusion of Time Incantation Incredible Crash Dummies, The Incredible Hulk, The Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures International Sensible Soccer: World Champions Limited Edition International Superstar Soccer International Superstar Soccer Deluxe International Tennis Tour Itchy & Scratchy Game, The Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings Jack Nicklaus Golf James Bond Jr. James Pond's Crazy Sports Jelly Boy Jimmy Connors Pro Tennis Tour Joe & Mac 3 Joe & Mac: Caveman Ninja John Madden Football '93 Judge Dredd Jungle Book, The (Disney's) Jungle Strike: The Sequel to Desert Strike Jurassic Park Jurassic Park Part 2: The Chaos Continues Justice League Task Force K.H. Rummenigge's Player Manager Kawasaki Superbikes Kevin Keegan's Player Manager Kick Off Kick Off 3: European Challenge Kid Klown in Crazy Chase Killer Instinct King Arthur's World King of Dragons King of the Monsters Kirby's Dream Course Kirby's Fun Pak Kirby's Ghost Trap Knights of the Round Krusty's Super Fun House Lagoon Lamborghini American Challenge Last Action Hero Lawnmower Man, The Legend Legend of the Mystical Ninja, The Legend of Zelda, The: A Link to the Past Lemmings Lemmings 2: The Tribes Lethal Enforcers Lethal Weapon Lion King, The Looney Tunes Basketball Looney Tunes: Road Runner Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien's The: Chapter 1 Lost Vikings 2, The: Norse by Norsewest Lost Vikings, The Lothar Matthaeus Super Soccer Lucky Luke Lufia Madden '95 Madden NFL '94 Magic Boy Magic Sword Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse, The Major Title Manchester United Championship Soccer Mario is Missing! Mario Paint Mario's Time Machine Marko's Magic Football Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems Mask, The Mechwarrior Mechwarrior 3050 Mega Man 7 Mega Man X Mega Man X2 Mega Man X3 Mega-Lo-Mania Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge Metal Marines Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City Mickey Mania Micro Machines Micro Machines 2: Turbo Tournament Might & Magic II Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie Mohawk & Headphone Jack Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat II Mr. Do! Mr. Nutz Ms. Pac-Man Mystic Quest Legend NBA All-Star Challenge NBA Give 'n Go NBA Hang Time NBA Jam NBA Jam Tournament Edition NBA Live '95 NBA Live '96 NBA Live '97 Newman Haas IndyCar featuring Nigel Mansell NFL Football NFL Quarterback Club NFL Quarterback Club '96 NHL '95 NHL '96 NHL '97 NHL Hockey '94 NHLPA Hockey '93 Nigel Mansell's World Championship Racing Ninja Warriors: The New Generation Olympic Summer Games On the Ball Operation Starfish Operation: Logic Bomb Oscar Out to Lunch, Pierre le Chef is.... Outlander Pac-Attack Pac-In-Time Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Pagemaster, The Paperboy 2 Parodius Pebble Beach Golf Links PGA European Tour PGA Tour '96 PGA Tour Golf Phalanx Phantom 2040 Pilotwings Pinball Dreams Pinball Fantasies Pink Goes to Hollywood Pinocchio Pirates of Dark Water, The Pit-Fighter Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure Plok Pocky & Rocky Pocky & Rocky 2 Pop'n TwinBee Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures Populous Populous II: Trials of the Olympian Gods Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday Power Drive Power Piggs of the Dark Age Power Rangers Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers PowerMonger Prehistorik Man Primal Rage Prince of Persia Prince of Persia 2 Push-Over featuring G.I.ANT, This Game is no.... Putty Squad Puzzle Bobble: Bust-A-Move R-Type III Race Drivin' Radical Rex Ranma 1/2 Realm Ren & Stimpy Show, The: Time Warp Ren & Stimpy Show, The: Veediots! Revolution X Rise of the Robots Rival Turf Road Riot 4WD RoboCop 3 RoboCop vs. Terminator Rock 'n' Roll Racing Run Saber Ryan Giggs World Class Soccer S.O.S. Sink or Swim Sailormoon Samurai Shodown Saturday Night Slammasters SeaQuest DSV Secret of Evermore Secret of Mana Sensible Soccer: European Champions Shadowrun Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye Shaq-Fu Side Pocket Sim City Sim City 2000 Simpsons, The: Bart's Nightmare Skyblazer Smash Tennis Smurfs, The Smurfs, The: Travel the World Soccer Kid Soccer Shootout Sonic Blast Man Soul Blazer Space Ace Space Invaders Spanky's Quest Sparkster Spawn Spectre Spider-Man Spider-Man/Venom: Maximum Carnage Spider-Man/X-Men: Arcade's Revenge Spindizzy Worlds Spirou Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Crossroads of Time Star Trek The Next Generation: Future's Past Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Stargate Starwing Starwing Competition Street Fighter Alpha 2 Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter II Turbo Limited Edition Street Fighter II: The World Warrior Street Racer Striker Stunt Race FX Sunset Riders Super Adventure Island Super Adventure Island II Super Air Diver Super Aleste Super B.C. Kid Super Battleship Super Battletank Super Battletank 2 Super Bomberman Super Bomberman 2 Super Bomberman 3 Super Castlevania IV Super Chase H.Q. Super Conflict Super Dany Super Double Dragon Super Dropzone Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts Super GOAL! Super Hockey Super Ice Hockey Super International Cricket Super James Pond Super Mario All-Stars Super Mario All-Stars & Super Mario World Super Mario Kart Super Mario World Super Mario World 2 - Yoshi's Island Super Metroid Super Morph Super Nintendo Scope 6 Super Off Road Super Pang Super Pinball: Behind the Mask Super Probotector: Alien Rebels Super Punch-Out!! Super Putty Super R-Type Super Smash T.V. Super Soccer Super Star Wars Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Super Street Fighter II Super Strike Eagle Super Strike Gunner Super Swiv Super Tennis Super Troll Islands Super Turrican Super Turrican 2 Super Widget Syndicate Syvalion T2: Terminator 2 Judgment Day T2: The Arcade Game Taz-Mania Tecmo Super NBA Basketball Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles IV: Turtles in Time Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: Tournament Fighters Terminator, The Terranigma Test Drive 2: The Duel Tetris & Dr. Mario Tetris 2 Tetris Attack Theme Park Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Time Trax Timecop Timeslip Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games Tintin in Tibet Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose! Tiny Toon: Wild & Wacky Sports TKO Super Championship Boxing Tom and Jerry Top Gear Top Gear 2 Top Gear 3000 Total Carnage Toy Story Toys: Let the Toy Wars begin! Troddlers Troy Aikman NFL Football True Lies Tuff E Nuff Turbo Toons Turn & Burn: No Fly Zone U.N. Squadron Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Ultraman Unirally Urban Strike: The Sequel to Jungle Strike Utopia: The Creation of a Nation Val d'Isere Championship Vegas Stakes Venom/Spider-Man: Separation Anxiety Virtual Bart Virtual Soccer Vortex Wario's Woods Warlock WarpSpeed Waterworld Wayne's World We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story WeaponLord Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Whirlo Whizz Wild Guns Wing Commander Wing Commander: The Secret Missions Winter Gold Winter Olympics: Lillehammer '94 Wolfenstein 3D Wolverine Adamantium Rage World Class Rugby World Cup Striker World Cup USA '94 World Heroes World League Basketball World Masters Golf Worms WWF Raw WWF Royal Rumble WWF Super Wrestlemania WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game X-Kaliber 2097 X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse Yogi Bear's Cartoon Capers Yoshi's Cookie Yoshi's Safari Young Merlin Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel Zombies Zool: Ninja of the Nth Dimension Zoop